(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a patient support apparatus for supporting the head, back and buttocks of the patient on an inclined angle while immersed in a hydrotherapy treatment tub or tank. In particular, the present invention relates to a support apparatus which includes flexible webbing attached to a frame for supporting a patient's head, back and buttocks in a single plane, preferably on an inclined angle range of 10.degree. to 35.degree. while immersed in a hydrotherapy tub or tank.
(2) Prior Art
Prior art hydrotherapy devices which support the entire body of the patient in a hydrotherapy tank are known; however they do not provide effective treatment to the back and lower torso of the patient. These prior art devices employ a plinth which supports the entire body of the patient horizontally. These devices can also include mechanical platforms which raise and lower the plinth and patient into a hydrotherapy tub or tank. Another type of prior art device for use in hydrotherapy treatment is a webbed lounge chair placed in a tub or tank. The webbed chairs generally support the patient's entire body and are ineffective for treating the back or lower torso region of the patient because of the bending at the waist. The problem is to provide the back and buttocks of the patient in a single plane at an inclined angle from horizontal close to horizontal such that the muscles in the entire back are relaxed and such that the water impinges on the back.
Various devices are presently available to aid in treating invalids or the handicapped in hydrotherapy tubs or tanks. U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,814 to Ashby describes nylon tapes attached to a frame on a lounge chair with a manual operating system for lowering a patient into a tub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,410 to Sallinger describes a lightweight frame for lowering and elevating an incapacitated person in a bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,814 to Everston describes a therapeutic pool which is equipped with a lounge chair with flexible webbing which holds the buttocks and back so that they bend at the waist. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,176 to Miller describes a plinth having a water tight sleeve preventing contamination in a hydrotherapy treatment system. U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,118 to Mamo et al describes a plinth which lowers and elevates a patient into or from a bathtub with a mechanical hoist. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,104 to Paulson et al describes a hoist controlled plinth having a plastic sleeve at each end connected by a connecting device which in turn connects to a hoist. U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,364 to Parker describes a chair with flexible porous webbing which supports a seated occupant in a supine position to form a pocket for a seated patient with the back and buttocks bent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,691 to Gaffney describes a bathtub aid having a fabric web attached to a frame to form a pocket for a seated patient with the back and buttocks bent by which a handicapped patient can be transported to a bathtub without attendant handling of the entire weight of the patient. Other U.S. Patents more distantly related to the present invention include: 3,648,296 to Craft et al; 3,981,484 to James; 4,090,507 to VanHorn; 4,099,522 to Alenares.